


Past Imperfect pt 2

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 08:50:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair must surrender to a madman to protect Jim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past Imperfect pt 2

## Past Imperfect pt 2

by clcarne

This story is a sequel to: past imperfect 

* * *

Disclaimer: The Sentinel is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 

* * *

* * *

Feedback is welcome - clcarne@postmark.net 

* * *

* * *

Past Imperfect II - Past Reason 

NC17 with NC and BSDM 

//<Means we are inside Blair's head this time// 

* * *

"Sleep in, did you?" Bruno Walthram was devouring a hearty breakfast when Jim entered, followed by a suitably chastened looking Blair. The young man looked at the floor and let his long hair hide his face. He walked gingerly and sat down carefully - he didn't have to act - much. 

It had been just over twelve hours since Blair Sandburg's world had been turned on it's axis. Jim wasn't just undercover, pretending to be a bi-sexual, leather-clad procurer. Jim was bi-sexual. He had apparently been involved with Bruno Walthram years ago in the Rangers. From their brief, whispered conversation before dawn, Blair had discerned that Jim had been Walthram's sub. His commanding officer's personal boy toy and to use Jim's own bitterly self-loathing term - his whore. 

Jim Ellison, who Blair would have bet his life was a straight arrow, had been involved in some heavy-duty kink. 

Gay kink. 

Blair shifted on his padded chair seat and blushed. He had dabbled in bondage and pain with Samantha. She loved to play at being a dominatrix - her favorite trick was tying him over the footboard of her bed and spanking his ass. Then she turned to playing the man by strapping on her silly, little, blue-jelly vibrator. 

Blair reminded himself to send her a thank you note. At the time, he'd found it exciting in an embarrassing sort of way. Last night, he'd had a chance to sample the real thing - as in James Ellison and his thick, rock hard cock. No comparison. He was eternally grateful that Sam had popped his cherry, so to speak. Because of that he was able to take Jim's pretended assault without letting the big man see that he was hurting him. 

The little rape drama had been played out for Walthram, the owner of the island estate where they were trapped. Though a peephole, the powerful man had watched as his old lover - Jim - had 'raped' the new librarian - Blair. It was the only way for Jim to avoid blowing his cover. It was the only way to save Blair from becoming a statistic, another young, attractive person who went to Walthram's island and vanished forever. 

//Jim was Walthram's lover? Past tense?// 

Even more shocking were the words that had Jim had whispered into his hair as he dropped into sleep. Jim loved him. The detective had only played out the violent scene to protect Blair. Ellison had to convince Bruno and his goons that Blair was his sex toy and under his temporary protection. 

"Eat, you little punk." Jim whacked him on the head and shoved a plate of food in front of him. "You'll need your strength, later on." 

"Okay." Blair flinched and whispered. 

"What?" 

"Yes, sir!" Blair grabbed his fork and started to eat the scrambled eggs. 

Walthram leaned closer and laughed, "Training him should be easy. He's spent most of his life in school." He ran a hand through the tangled hair and pulled hard enough to make the young man's eyes water. "There are just different rewards and punishments in these lessons. Mind if I put him through his paces, JJ?" 

"I'm not through with him, yet." Jim's tone was even and lethal sounding. 

Blair silently looked from one big man to the other. //Now I know what a Milk Bone feels like when confronted with a Mastiff and a Doberman.// 

"You never did like to share. It's always been a negative and distressing trait." The older man blandly scolded as he let go of Blair's hair and shoved him toward Jim. "Have some of the green salsa, JJ. I ordered it special for you. Nice and mild. You never did have a taste for the really strong stuff." 

Jim scooped up a spoonful of the chunky condiment and let it drop onto his eggs. "Maybe I just had taste, period." His tone was flat, almost bored. Blair knew it meant that he was close to violence, so intense was his rage. 

Walthram just leaned back and grinned at the two younger men. Blair tried to eat but his stomach was doing somersaults. Jim cleaned his plate in his usual, efficient and flawlessly well-mannered fashion. 

Jim was just lifting his coffee cup when his hand jerked and splashed hot coffee over Blair's arm. "Cheee...." The detectives body began to shake as a convulsion ripped through his body. The wooden chair tipped over backward and Blair was able to grab him before his head hit the floor. "Cheee...." The word was hissed through clenched teeth as the tall body arched off the floor. Then Jim collapsed with a suddenness that terrified Sandburg. 

"Jim!" Blair cried out as Walthram tore him away from Jim's side. 

"JJ!" the older man shouted. "Shit! This wasn't supposed to happen. I've done Rhapsody Blue a dozen times and it...." 

"You gave him Rhapsody Blue?" Blair scambled to Jim's side again. //Keep cool, Sandburg. You can't help Jim if you give the game away.// "That crap has killed a couple of kids on my campus. Some people have allergic reactions." 

Walthram gave him an appraising look. "So, little Marion isn't as scared as he acts." 

"Hey, he's your friend." Blair forced himself to sit back. "His heart is slowing down and he's barely breathing." 

//Do something, you asshole. Call for a chopper or something.// 

Walthram left the room and by the time he returned Blair was doing mouth to mouth. The former commander shoved Blair aside and ripped open Jim's shirt. He had a huge needle in his fist and before Blair could react, he slammed it into Jim's chest. The reaction was instant and shocking. Jim took a deep whistling breath that sounded like a scream and sat blot upright. Almost as quickly, he fell back, breathing but unconscious. 

"Take him up to his room." The older man ordered two goons that appeared out of nowhere. "Both of them." He nodded at Blair then continued, "see that your new boyfriend keeps breathing, kid. He stops and so do you." Blair trailed after Jim and the two behemoths. 

//Keep cool - keep cool. You have to protect Jim, now.// 

It was late afternoon before Jim awoke. He stirred and looked around frantically as Walthram came in. 

//The crazy S.O.B. must have been watching us through his damn peep hole the entire time?// 

"Hey, JJ. You okay?" 

Jim's eyes opened again and he relaxed. "BW... Colonel... sir. Where are we?" 

"Jim?" Blair blurted out the name before he could stop himself. 

"Who are you..." Jim looked at him without a sign of recognition. "BW, what's going on." 

* * *

"Christ! I'm old... I'm going bald..." At first Jim had refused to believe Walthram when he told him that almost twenty years had passed. Now, he stared at his image in the small hand mirror in his hand. "What happened to my memory?" 

"You took some drugs, kiddo." Walthram chuckled. "You'll remember soon enough. You work for me and we are in the pleasure business." 

"I don't understand, sir. Have I been with you all these years? I remember Oliver...." Jim flushed and tossed the mirror aside. "I remember transferring out of your command." 

"You held a grudge for a long time, but you got over it." Bruno stroked the prone man's cheek and neck for a moment. "You still sub for me on occasion but you like to be the master now-a-days." His muscular arm stretched out and caught Blair by the neck. "This little pretty is your latest toy. I watched you break him in last night... he's a real screamer." 

Blair shot the man holding him an angry look, wishing he could tell Jim about being drugged. But behind the confusion in the pale blue eyes, Blair could see that this Jim still almost worshipped Walthram. "Jim?" 

"What's your name, kid?" Jim frowned, as he gave the flustered young man a hot look. 

"His name's Blair. Sweet isn't it." Bruno shoved until Blair was on the bed beside Jim. "You should have seen how concerned he was about you, JJ. I think your virgin is enamored of you. Last night he was crying rape but this morning he was doing CPR to save your life. That cock of yours must be damned persuasive." 

"So, pretty Blair." Jim pulled him down until he was almost on top of him. "You discovered you like the rough stuff." 

Blair tried to think of an answer that would save his life. If Jim thought he didn't like having sex with him, he might - in his current state of mind - give him to the horrible Walthram. So he told the truth. "I think... I could like having sex with you." 

"Glowing commendation, JJ." Bruno let loose a loud grating laugh. "Let me take him to the dungeon for tonight. By morning he'll beg for the honor of licking your feet... or anything else you tell him to lick." 

Blair pressed his face into the curve of Jim's neck and whispered soundlessly. "PleaseJimdon'tlet himtake me...please..." 

//God I am so pathetic. If I had a gun at this moment, I'd blow that evil fucker's heart out. To save Jim, I'd kill him and his goons outside the door.// 

Jim patted his back and the wide chest under him rumbled with laughter. "I'm not up to a session. I'll keep him as a bed warmer tonight." 

//Thank you... thank you...// 

"If you say so, JJ." Bruno started to leave. 

"...Then tomorrow the three of us can spend the whole day in the dungeon." Jim was still laughing as his hand slipped unerringly inside the front of Blair's jeans and gave the young man's ass a vicious squeeze. 

"That's my beautiful boy!" Walthram crowed. "That's my JJ!" His laughter echoed long after he'd left the room. 

* * *

Blair tried to lay motionless as Jim spooned behind him, the long, muscular, naked, body - pressing close - creating more heat than the thin blanket could account for. One big hand toyed with the hair on his chest as the anthropologist was held fast. 

"Jim?" Blair whispered. "Is Walthram looking through the peep hole behind the mirror? Listen, you'll be able to hear if he's there." 

"What the hell?" Jim tugged the nipple he was playing with and then froze. "There's a guard out in the hall, no one closer. How the hell can I know that - hear his heartbeat \- from ten feet away." 

"Jim, you always had better than usual senses. Remember when you were a kid, how Bud used to..." Blair's hushed tones were cut off as he was flipped onto his back and an intimidating blanket of muscle covered his body. 

"How do you know about Bud?" 

"You told me about him. How your dad refused to let you help catch his killer." Blair looked up and wondered how much to tell the confused sentinel. "It's probably why you became a police officer." 

"What?" Jim hissed as his powerful fingers circled Blair's throat. "You better stop bullshitting me, kid. Bruno told me that I just met you." 

Blair took a deep breath and gave it his best shot. "Jim, you and I are best friends - roommates - but not lovers until last night and you really are a cop and I work with you because you have enhanced senses like sight and hearing and taste and I followed you here against your orders." Blair took in as much air as he could with Jim's solid chest resting on his. "You are a cop and you are undercover investigating Walthram and I'm sorry Jim but he's not the man he was all those years ago... he's into some really bad stuff and I know you don't have any reason to trust me..." 

Jim slanting his lips over his and kissing him shut off Blair's words. The young man groaned and let his hands roam over the perfect body above his. Jim lifted his head and gave him a wolfish grin. "And you expect me to believe this?" 

"Jim, how else could I know about Bud, about your dad pitting you against Steven until you turned away from both of them?" Blair cringed a little at the cold anger in the ice blue eyes. How could I know about Sally - you give her a card every Mother's Day? And could I know it was Stevie who trashed the Corvette?" 

"I never told anyone that." 

"You told me, Jim." Blair bit his lip then sighed. "You don't have to believe me about Bruno, but give me a chance. He'll kill me - us - if he finds out you aren't into his games. I... I love you, Jim. I'm not lying... listen to my heart and you'll see that I'm telling the truth." 

"You think you're telling the truth, kid." Jim gave him that hungry grin again. "I believe you that we know each other and I guess I could be a cop. As for the rest... well you aren't the first innocent to get caught up playing the game. You have to remember that you can always use a safe word if things get too rough. Bruno's is 'Uncle'. This whole Big Bad Dungeon Master thing was always a act." 

"Bruno is a little past listening to 'safe words' these days." Blair rankled at the condescension in Jim's soft voice. "Please, don't trust him." 

"He's changed a lot, but I can't believe he's a killer." Jim rubbed his growing cock against Blair's and leaned down, his breath hot in the younger man's ear. "So we fucked last night? Did I hurt you or did you use my safe word?" 

"You don't have a safe word and I don't need one." Blair gasped as Jim licked and nipped at his throat. He bucked up and ground his erection into Jim's flat belly. "You've saved my life over and over... never... never hurt me." 

"Just say 'uncle' anytime you want me to stop torturing you." Jim purred into Blair's chest as he kissed and nipped his way down the captive man's body. Sensitive fingers teased and found the ticklish flesh at the back of his ribs and Blair had to bite back a bark of laughter. "You are a furry little guy. I think I could come just from you rubbing against me." 

//Oh man, I can't believe that Jim is doing this... who knew that my belly button was that much of an erogenous zone... who knew that strong jaw hid a tongue that could make me crazy and even white teeth that knew just how hard to bite.// 

"Jimmm.... Please....." Blair sighed as his cock was engulfed in the wet heat of Jim's mouth. "So good..." 

Jim just grinned and moved on to the delicate flesh of the testicles. One at a time, he took a heavy sac into his mouth and tenderly laved them. When his middle finger pressed into the tiny pucker behind the balls, Blair tensed and couldn't hold back a hiss of pain. "Still sore? Jim grinned again and started licking again. 

//Maybe this is torture? Every time I get close to coming he... knows... he stops and then takes me to a new level.// 

Blair could feel the tears of frustration and happiness burn trails down his cheeks when Jim returned to his cock at last. "Please let me... " he whispered as Jim stroked the impressive erection with some sort of cool gel. 

"I'll let you, all right." Jim levered his body over Blair's and centered himself over the cock. He flinched slightly as he used his powerful muscles to lower his body. "Damn Kid! That's some big boy you got. Must have been long time since I did this." 

Blair had never performed anal intercourse. Even the insatiable Samantha had preferred her vibrator and never let him try her ass. It was past incredible. Jim was like a tight, hot glove squeezing his cock. Jim's own hardness lay on his belly and Blair took it in his hands. Using every trick he remembered from his nights of long repressed desire for his roommate, he thumbed the leaking tip and ghosted his finger tips over the tightly drawn up balls. "Come with me, Jim." He lifted his hips just as Jim slammed down. 

Jim drew up until only the tip of Blair's cock remained inside. As he slowly sank down, he lifted Blair until he was almost sitting up. "Oh hell." Jim shuddered and kissed Blair's swollen lips until he was shaking too. When Blair impulsivly threw his arms around Jim's neck and kissed him, it forced Jim down onto the swelling cock in his ass. "I can feel you... like iron and silk inside me... so hot." 

Blair just let Jim swallow his cries of pleasure as he pumped himself into the body above him. His hips slammed up over and over again as the tight channel spasmed and Jim's cock spurted between them. Long slender fingers threaded through his curls and cradled his head as Jim's kisses turned soft and loving. "Love you, Jim." He breathed as Jim rained butterfly light kisses over his eyes and forehead. 

"You are something, you know that?" Jim chuckled as he lifted himself with a gasp. "Damn boy... I might be too old for this shit." Jim stretched out on his back and inhaled deeply. 

//Oh man! He was almost dead this morning and I'm fucking him like some sex crazed monkey.// 

"Lay still Jim." Blair went to the bathroom on legs that were still wobbly from passion. He quickly cleaned himself, then wet a hand towel with hot water and gathered up a few dry ones. Returning to the bed, he gently bathed his sentinel cringing when he dabbed at the tiny mark left by the needle. "Are you ok? Does your heart feel all right?" 

"My heart is doing real good." Jim gave him that goofy grin again without opening his eyes. "Every part of me is doing fine." 

"Thank god for sentinel genes." Blair muttered, half to himself. 

"Is that like Jordache Jeans?" Jim pinched Blair's ass playfully. 

"Yeah... that's it." Blair curled against the tall man's left side and pulled the covers over them. "Get some rest, we'll talk tomorrow." 

* * *

"Kneel down and suck me till I tell you to stop!" Jim ordered as they stepped into the shower. Blair responded to the terse order without thought. "Keep at it till you swallow every drop." 

"Jim... I don't...." Blair's words were cut off as Jim's long fingers encircled his head and the hard dripping tip of his cock pushed past Blair's moving lips." 

"Shame to waste that mouth, kid." 

Blair tried to relax the muscles in his throat to accommodate the velvet on steel that was Jim's erection. He had no more thoughts of refusing to do this... it was too good. The power he felt when Jim trembled and shuddered as he licked and caressed the big cock made his own body sing. Jim moaned as he grabbed hands full of hair and slammed in deep. Blair's air was cut off for a second as the cock swelled and then spurted hot streams of cum that he hurried to swallow. 

After a few minutes, Jim urged him to his feet and began to wash him. Every inch, inside and out was cleansed as carefully as a sentinel with very long fingers could reach. Out of the tub, he was dried thoroughly, with Jim painstakingly avoiding touching his erection. "Please, touch me." He cringed at the pleading in his voice. 

Jim turned and took up a small leather contraption and slipped it over the throbbing flesh. Blair looked down as it was tightened just to the point of pain. He knew he couldn't orgasm until it was removed. Jim just grinned and pulled on a robe. "Come on, Kid. I'll prove to you that you're wrong." With that he almost dragged the naked, stunned Blair out of the room and down the hall. 

They were followed by one of the goons and Blair couldn't say much of anything. 

//Jim! Oh man, please don't do this. Walthram is nuts. Oh, Jim! No!"// 

They passed several guards, who glanced at Blair coldly. When he moaned, Jim chuckled. "You are a bit of an exhibitionist. You like it when they look?" 

"I hate it!" Blair whispered angrily. 

"You'll see that it's just a game. A game I bet you'll love." Jim knocked on a thick iron hinged door and asked. "Permission to enter?" 

"Come on in, JJ my boy." Bruno was beaming as he welcomed them inside. "Sit down and have something to eat... I promise it's all right. My prank with the drugs was unforgivable." A small oak table was set in the middle of the room. Blair could smell bacon, eggs and leather. He looked around and flushed as he caught sight of the paraphernalia inside the glass fronted cupboards. 

"I always liked to play on an empty stomach." Jim slipped of the robe and held out his arms to the black clad Walthram. Walthram didn't embrace him but rather handed him a leather harness. "I submit to your wishes." 

"Bring the toy heel." 

"Yes, sir." Jim fastened leather wristbands around Blair's trembling wrists then bent and did the same to his ankles, while Blair spared a glance at the two goons watching him from either side of the door. "The horse?" 

//Don't do this, Jim.// 

"The cross, I think." It was really more of an upright X and before he could do more than yelp, Blair was face down on the padded leather surface. His belly rested on the cross piece, with his head and genitals both exposed by the open Vs. His legs were spread wide and his arms were pulled almost to the point of pain as they supported most of his weight. The thing swayed as the chains at each point moved. "JJ, I there is a large red book of antique literotica in the library. Go and fetch it. I won't start anything without you." 

Jim pulled on the robe and hurried out of the room and Blair wished he could hit him for being so... obedient. 

Bruno flipped on some classical music and stepped behind Blair, pressing his heavy body on the younger man and making the frame sway. "JJ has filled your head with talk of safe words and consent, hasn't he? He's not quite himself today. I assure you that I will not stop under any curcumstances. If JJ feels soft hearted, I'll simply have him restrained and work you both. It's been too long since I made JJ scream." He grabbed Blair's curls and lifted violently arching his throat. "Do you understand me, toy?" 

"You'll torture Jim too if I use a safe word." 

"I knew you were a clever little thing." He released Blair's head and it fell forward. 

//I'm getting my hair cut if I survive this.// 

"Here's the book you asked for BW" Jim returned and Bruno walked away. 

"Later - mustn't keep the precious lad waiting. Should we start with the suede flogger or the string one?" 

"Blair... we won't gag you. Remember the safe word?" 

"Yes, Jim. I remember everything." Blair hung his head and waited. 

END part two 

* * *

End Past Imperfect pt 2 by clcarne: clcarne@postmark.net

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
